Desire
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Um jogo, dois apaixonados.


**Desire**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Mais uma aula de poções. Como não podia deixar de ser, o caldeirão de Neville explodiu mais uma vez, Draco Malfoy fez um comentário trocista, e novamente Snape fez questão de ignorar ambos. Claro que quando o Harry se atreveu a abrir a boca, mesmo antes que pudesse pronunciar uma única palavra, ouviu uma voz profunda:

-Potter, cale a boca ou vai lá para fora! – disse Snape.

Harry revirou os olhos e fechou a boca. Contudo pensou para si "como este homem precisa de uma mulher! ASAP ( as fast as possible) ! "

-Não preciso nada, Potter! - Harry ficou espantado com a respostas mas depois lembrou-se que ele conseguia ler mentes.

-Fo… quer dizer, bolas! – Snape levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry.

-Creio que assim está melhor. – disse Snape

-Ainda bem, professor. – respondeu Harry.

Alexis de repente caiu na realidade. Se ele conseguia ler a mente de Harry, também conseguia ler a sua.

-Muito perspicaz, menina Snow.

Antes que Alexis pudesse responder fosse o que fosse, a som da campainha ecoou na velha sala de Poções. Alexis caminhou em direcção à mesa do professor Snape.

-Ache correcto?

-O quê, menina Snow?

-Anda por ai a ler a mente dos alunos….

-Primeiro, um bom aluno e no mínimo inteligente, fecha a sua mente a estranhos. Segundo, tem alguma coisa a esconder?

-Porquê? Há alguma coisa que quer saber?

-Não seja insolente.

-Pensava que gostava de alunos que o desafiassem.

- A menina não me está a desafiar.

Alexis colocou-lhe a mão no ombro e fez com que a cadeira onde ele estava sentado, rodasse, ficando de frente para ela. Ela sentou-se no seu colo.

-Suficientemente desafiado? – um alto nas calças de Snape anteciparam a sua resposta. – creio que sim.

-Não me provoque, Alexis, a menina não irá gostar do resultado.

-Creio que mais provocado que isto seja impossível. – disse ela olhando para o alto nas calças de Snape.

-Dou-lhe uma única oportunidade de sair. Depois não à volta a dar. – Alexis não se moveu um único centímetro.

Alexis começou a mexer-se, não para sair, mas para desapertar as calças de Snape. Contudo, Snape interpretou o movimento como um desejo de se ir embora. Snape agarrou-a pelos braços e disse-lhe:

-Tarde demais !

Quando ele a ia para beijar, ela virou a cara e ele acertou-lhe na bochecha.

-Creio que lhe disse que caso não saísse teria que enfrentar as consequências, menina Snow. Escolheu ficar, agora não pode fugir.

Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Agarrou-lhe a cara com força e fez com que ele a inclinasse para trás. Ela percorreu-lhe o pescoço com a língua, até chegar a boca. Ele abriu-a como sinal que estava pronta para encontrar também a boca dela. Mas Alexis queria provocá-lo, deixá-lo louco e a morrer de desejo. Ela retirou a sua boca da cara dele, antes que ele a pudesse beijar.

-Não creio que devesse fazer isso, menina Snow. Está a entrar por caminhos cada vais perigosos ! É melhor parar de me provocar ! –

Alexis soltou uma gargalhada e com a sua varinha fez aparecer umas cordas que lhe prendeu as mãos à cadeira.

-Como se atreve? – perguntou Snape.

-Não creio que esta seja a altura para falar de atrevimento. Não acha que já passámos essa fase há muito tempo? – disse ela rindo-se.

Despiu-lhe o casaco e a camisa. Activou-lhe os mamilos com a sua língua. Ele tentava com todas as suas forças livrar-se das cordas, mas não conseguia.

-É inútil, professor Snape. Aconselho-o a não gastar as suas forças assim. – a cara dele ardia de raiva por não a poder agarrar ou tocar.

Alexis despiu-lhes as calças. Snape agora só possui uns boxers pretos de Lycra. De mostravam o quanto tudo aquilo lhe estava a custar. Ela beijou-lhe a boca sofregamente e ele correspondeu intensamente. Ela rompeu o beijo, deixando Snape desejando por mais, muito mais.

Ela voltou a baixar-se para lhe retirar os boxers e quando ia para o fazer, parou e riu-se. Levantou-se.

-O que estás a fazer? – perguntou Snape ardendo em desejo.

-Vamos jogar um jogo. – Alexis aproximou-se da porta para sair.

-Alexis, o que pensas que estás a fazer? – já não havia qualquer formalidade, Snape estava completamente irado. – Não me podes deixar aqui assim !

-Não se preocupe ! – Alexis contudo continuava com as formalidades, meramente por prazer, obviamente. – As cordas daqui a pouco desapertam por si só.

-Alexis ! – gritou ele. – Volta aqui imediatamente !

-Shhh ! Não queremos que alguém venha aqui e o apanha nesse estado, pois não?

-Não te atrevas ! – gritava cada vez mais.

Alexis colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Não consigo decidir se a tranco para evitar que o possam ver assim ou se a deixo aberta para o poderem ver… - Alexis sorriu, soprou-lhe um beijo e saiu, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ela nem conseguia imaginar como Snape estava furioso. Ela ia pagar-lhe. E bem caro, podia ela ter a certeza. Quando as cordas finalmente desapareceram e o libertaram, ele correu até ao grande Salão. Ela de certeza que lá estava a jantar. Ele percorreu todo o salão, para descobrir que ela não estava lá.

-Severus, o que se passa? – perguntou Dumbledores intrigado com tudo aquilo.

-Viste a Alexis Snow?

-Isso tudo é pela menina Snow?

-É, preciso de falar com ela. E com muita urgência!

-Pois, meu caro, mas creio que vais ter que esperar.

-Não me digas isso ! Porquê?

-Porquê, meu amigo, a menina Snow foi passar o fim de semana a casa dos pais.

-E podes dar-me a morada, por favor, Dumbledore? Não há nada que eu precise mais que vê-la.

-E podes dizer-me porquê?

-Não !

-Não pode esperar por segunda-feira?

-Não. É mesmo urgente, acreditar em mim. Além do mais sabes que eu não gosto de falar com alunos, se o pretendo fazer é porque é importante.

-Está bem. – Dumbledore tirou uma caneta do bolso e escreveu uma morada num guardanapo. – Vai com cuidado ! E não faças nada de que te possas arrepender !

Snape nem respondeu. Correu para a sala de Poções e aparatou no dentro de casa. Subiu as escadas com o máximo de cuidado e procurou o quarto de Alexis. Quando o descobriu entrou silenciosamente. Tirou a varinha do seu bolso e fez o feitiço virar-se contra o feitiço. Cordas rodearam os pulsos de Alexis. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela disse:

-Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas.

Ele não respondeu. Deitou-se em cima dela e ela abriu os olhos.

-É assim que esperas ganhar o jogo, Alexis?

-O vencedor não é o que ganha. É aquele que melhor soube jogar !

-E achas que foste tu que jogaste melhor?

-Prova-me o contrário ! – Alexis enrolou as suas pernas à volta da cintura de Snape.

Ele beijou-a com paixão e um pouco de violência, para apimentar as coisas. Quando quebraram o beijo ela disse-lhe:

-Tira-me as cordas. Vamos para um sitio muito melhor onde podemos expressar todo o nosso prazer.

Snape sorriu, tirou-lhe as cordas e eles aparataram no meio da praia. O mar estava muito calmo. Ficava maravilhoso à noite. Não só mar, mas também Snape. Snape tirou a varinha do bolso e com um gesto todas as roupas que lhes cobriam o corpo, voaram.

Fizeram amor, ao longo da noite. O melhor prémio para os dois vencedores.

Fim


End file.
